Pascal
Pascal Inkwell is a cartoon demon residing in Reality 44. He used to be the main star in a show called Bedeviled, but unlike the rest of the toons, he was self aware, often breaking the fourth wall and knowing very well that he was nothing more than a drawing on paper. He didn't mind this and was rather attached to his creator, a man named Vince. In the show, Pascal was a demon residing on earth, having been kicked out of hell after proving to be too much of an annoyance to Satan. He's unruly and loves to cause mischief, but these aren't always harmless pranks and he enjoys murder in particular. His crimes didn’t go unnoticed in Bedeviled but Pascal frankly has far too many tricks up his sleeve to be captured by mortal authorities, let alone kept imprisoned (which is why an angel was tasked with capturing him). He can create and control ink and uses it as portals to escape quickly and can summon up to six knives at a time, but claims that amount is overkill, prefering to only stick with one unless more are necessary. He's light, agile and fleet footed and enjoys messing around with those trying to catch him, being an extremely cocky person. He's partially made out of ink and can regrow severed limbs in a matter of seconds, along will healing his wounds, and, as is the case with all demons and angels, is immortal (though his status as the main character also played a role in his immortality post-show). Personality wise, Pascal is a bubbly, boisterous guy and a fairly big social butterfly, having little care for personal space. He is an attention whore and can be fairly childish at times but, despite this and his typically innocent disposition and appearance, he can be surprisingly lewd and provocative and is known to sleep around with other men. He's relatively impulsive and impatient, rarely thinking about the consequences of his actions and has a very short attention span, growing restless doing the same thing for too long (as such, he doesn’t have a job). He enjoys annoying others … Appearance Pascal has primarily black skin with a white face and round, black cheek markings resembling blush. He has a pair of short, black and white striped horns and a relatively long, slender tail (which is intentionally drawn as a single line) ending in a heart shaped tip. He has clawed hands and white, fluffy, untamed hair. his teeth are generally slightly sharp, but he can change the shape of them at will, either to make them sharper or more blunt. He has a grey, rounded tongue, and his eyes are black and oval shaped with a triangular notch cut out of them, with no sclera being present. Occasionally he may have slit, red pupils; these typically appear when he’s in the process of killing someone but they can also appear under a number of other circumstances too. His usual outfit consists of a white, buttoned up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black suspenders, black pants/shoes (which appear to be the same article of clothing) and white gloves. Story //not finished mmm// Early life Pascal has been around since his creator was a child, and often helped Vince through hard times (as Vince came to use Pascal as a comfort character). They shared a close bond, with Vince going as far as to consider his creation a friend. Pascal often provided reassurance for Vince and helped him feel accepted when no one else would, and ... During this time, Pascal had no origins. He was merely a drawing. It was only once Vince moved out that Bedeviled began to take form and Pascal was given a background. during Bedeviled Once Vince had fleshed out the concept of Bedeviled, Pascal finally had a world to live in. As mentioned above, he was now a demon that had been banished to earth due to being too annoying for Satan to handle. Cancellation In the 1990's, Bedeviled was cancelled extremely suddenly, and Vince subsequently scrapped all of his characters, Pascal included. The demon had no idea why this had happened, and at first tried to deny that he had been abandoned by his creator, attempting to reassure himself that Vince would come back (though deep down knowing he wouldn't). deterioration Shortly after the initial scrapping, Pascal's world began to be erased, due to being abandoned by its creator, and along with it, the characters themselves. The lesser known background characters were the first to go and more memorable ones gradually became twisted shells of their former selves before they too began to fade away. Pascal, being the only self aware one there, was the only one who knew what was going on (to an extent) and was unaffected by the deterioration. At first he tried to ignore it, still under the false hope that his creator would come back, but eventually those close to him, such as Agnes, began to suffer from the effects of the deterioration, and things quickly went downhill. - // Pascal, being the only self aware one there, was the only one who knew what was going on to an extent and was unaffected by the deterioration. When Vince first scrapped everyone Pascal tried to deny it, attempting to reassure himself that Vince would come back (though deep down knowing he wouldn't). -It was only after Castiel, the only sane person Pascal had left, started to show signs of deterioration that Pascal began to more openly doubt. Castiel is a demon-hunting angel, who, in the show, was given the task of capturing Pascal. Castiel became increasingly more violent and unnecessarily cruel and harsh and incredibly belittling and verbally abusive towards Pascal in particular, to the point where Pascal began to loathe himself and see himself as worthless in his attempts at keeping Cas content.// The fight A One day Pascal and Castiel got into a massive fight and whilst Pascal could have won, as he had so many times before, he still wanted to try and talk sense into Castiel, causing him to expend most of his energy on simply dodging bullets. Eventually Pascal tried to catch his breath and Castiel saw the opportunity and without hesitation shot the front portion of Pascal's head clean off, sending the demon to the floor. He advised Pascal not to get up in a cold, emotionless tone and left. Although Pascal eventually (physically) recovered from his wound, it never healed properly and his head is prone to bleeding when he's enraged or upset (it bleeds more on the right side of his head/face, because that side was more damaged than the left portion) This shot is what finally made Pascal snap, and he fully accepted what was going on; he had nothing left, Vince had well and truly left them all to die, and he could do nothing but watch everything slowly waste away. At first he was too shocked over the recent injury to do anything except mope, but his sadness soon turned into anger and eventually he entered a crazed state which drove him to murder anyone that he came across and eventually he got his revenge on Castiel, slashing his neck open and killing him (like Pascal, C was immortal, but over time lost it due to the deterioration), but after Pascal had a chance to calm down and soak in what he'd just done, despite how much Castiel had broken him, it still hurt incredibly and it didn't help that he was now alone, left to wait out the remainder of the erasure by himself. His desperation mixed with his depression often drove him to attempts at killing himself in hopes that it'd end, but the main character can't die, now can they? Real life Eventually, everything vanished, the only thing remaining being Pascal. But despite his wish for death, his desire for revenge was still there and whilst everything else disappeared, he didn't cease to exist. His self awareness had given him a link between his world and the real world and at the last moment he was spat out into the real world. He was a living, breathing cartoon character. He made his entrance from an old artwork of himself that had been stored away in a storage unit along with a large portion of other Bedeviled related things and he remained in there for a while before relocating to an abandoned house on the outskirts of town, taking a large portion of the artworks with him. Pascal soon realised, now that he was real, he could finally confront Vince and he spent a lot of time trying to find his creator, bloodshed on his mind. Luckily for him, Vince lived in the same town that Pascal had been spat out into. He tended to travel around the city at night, doing everything in his power to keep himself hidden from people. He did his best to avoid confrontation on his searches for Vince's current residence since his appearance would definitely bring attention to him and may alert Vince to his existence, ruining the surprise he had in store. Those few that ended up seeing him were disposed of, with Pascal finding a small amount of joy in killing them, as the colours of the real world were exciting, Pascal having known only of a greyscale work for his entire life, with him quickly developing a love for red in particular. Since he wasn't supposed to be in the dimensional plane he was currently in, if he started feeling intense emotion, primarily anger in his case, he'd start to 'melt' (his body is entirely comprised of ink in the real world and thus easily loses its solid form), because the emotion spike alerted the reality to his unwelcome presence. His body started partially dematerialising, but after he'd calmed down he could sort himself out and reform properly (this was triggered in a similar manner to his head injury and the two typically went hand in hand). Once Pascal found Vince, he wrote him a letter, inviting him to his residence for some 'catching up'. He signed the letter as 'an old friend' and whilst Vince's roommate, Damien, stated that the letter was VERY fishy and the location given was an even bigger red alarm, everything about the letter seemed extremely familiar to him, from the handwriting to the language used, and he assured Dame it must indeed be someone he knows, perhaps a childhood friend, as the house he was supposed to go to was a house he and his friend used to explore from time to time when he was younger. Revenge When Vince first arrived at the location specified, he appeared to be alone, but Pascal soon showed his face and lashed out, gradually revealing all that had happened as he played some sort of twisted form of hide and seek with Vince. Pascal wanted his creator to die slowly and painfully, and wanted him to struggle, so he could experience what Pascal has felt for all those years. Eventually the demon cornered his maker in a small room and pinned him to the wall but Vince's pleading gradually started getting through to Pascal and he hesitated enough for Vince to bargain with the toon; Pascal obviously wanted his world back, and if Vince brought everyone back, there was a possibility that Pas would get what he wanted. Pascal then realised that if he killed Vince, he would not only lose the last hope he had of ever getting his world back, he was also about to destroy the last thing he had left. Vince lost consciousness shortly after Pascal came to his senses and later woke up in the hospital to a much more somber Pascal watching over him. After a while Vince was allowed to return home and, since Pascal had nowhere to go, he offered to let the toon stay with him. Introducing him to Vince's roommate was awkward to say the least and Damien didn't get along with Pas at first because of the obvious fact that he'd tried to straight up murder Vince, but Dame gradually got used to having him around. Once everything had died down, Vince spent a lot of time in his room, with Pascal observing his creator as the latter recreated all of his old characters, helping him remember ones he might not have remembered otherwise and when he believed everything to be done, Pascal tried reentering his own world to find that it was indeed back. Post story After some time wandering around, making sure everything was in order, he came across Castiel. At first he instinctively backed away, but after realising that the other would be back to his old self, he was overcome with joy and ran up to Cas, hugging him tightly, much to the angel's confusion. Pascal ended up confiding in Cas about all that had happened and whilst Cas was hesitant to believe what Pascal was saying at first, he knew the demon well enough to know that he wouldn't just make something like this up, it was far too intricate and detailed (considering Pascal can't even read a single page in a book without getting bored) and decided to trust him. By the end of an extremely emotional explanation, Pascal ended up falling asleep out of exhaustion, finally being able to relax now that he was back in his own world, and Castiel decided to take him back to his place. When Pascal asked about this decision, given their rivalry, Castiel explained that whilst yes, he did hate him, no one deserved to go through that much, and even offered to help Pascal. In the end Pascal ended up staying with Castiel for a while. Mental illnesses Pascal has suffered from Cyclothymia for a long time, but believed he was simply 'moody', often staying in his apartment during depressive episodes and always pretending to be his normal self when in public. After the deterioration, his Cylothymia progressed into bipolar disorder and eventually he started taking his mood swings more seriously, finally recognising that they weren’t normal. Ever since he entered the real world, Pascal has also been suffering from PTSD, and after //Ever since he came into the real world, Pascal has been struggling with PTSD, and whilst One might think him getting back to his world would've helped, in some ways it only made things worse. He frequently suffers from hallucinations and nightmares, and has trouble sleeping in general (these things did occur during Pascal’s time with Vince too, but he refused to let Vince know about any of it as their relationship was INCREDIBLY rocky, even though Pascal had refrained from killing him). He has also developed a strong fear of abandonment/betrayal. Pascal has also suffered from Cyclothymia for a long time, which progressed into full out bipolar disorder part way through the deterioration, but he used to simply believe he was just ‘moody’, always pretending to be his normal self in public when he was having a depressive episode. Even though Castiel is now aware of this, as Pascal told him about it soon after he returned to his world, the demon often still pretends he's fine so as not to worry and burden the other, though Castiel, being a detective, is obviously very sharp eyed and is rarely ever fooled by this.// Relationships Castiel During Bedeviled: 'Whilst Castiel's goal is to catch and imprison Pascal, the demon enjoys innocently messing around with him and pestering him playfully as if they were friends, not enemies, and has developed feelings for the angel. He's well aware of several large factors that diminish his chances with Castiel (such as C being straight and believing that angels and demons aren't compatible as they're they're natural enemies) and he's relatively fine with it, but refuses to allow the possibility of Cas having a partner that isn't him come to fruition, threatening or just outright injuring/killing (depending on how much he likes the person) any possible 'competition'. This is mainly because he doesn't want anyone else taking Cas' attention away from him and a small part of him is scared to be abandoned by C even though that could never logically happen since Castiel's current assignment revolves solely ''around Pascal. He's incredibly possessive of C and almost takes outright offence to other people trying to hurt him, claiming things like 'I’m the only one allowed to stab him!' '''Post story: '''he's become much more possessive of Castiel as his fear of abandonment has worsened, Vince '''Before/during Bedeviled: 'Post story: ' Damien Agnes Gallery B49C664C-65A0-42A4-BD8C-D2BBCFC59B02.png|Reference sheet /slightly outdated/ 2400FF36-E990-4B56-91A4-A1C1F1F872FA.jpeg 5843DB70-744B-4EE4-9EAA-AA6414DF1574.jpeg B5357583-141A-4682-B406-B31F327B8D0E.jpeg BF67893C-8E7E-4A08-AFDD-294B21CF0573.jpeg CD9FAB1B-A072-449F-A6F1-84D75F6BA3C2.jpeg B73884A5-B7E0-492E-A91F-9DBD8CE58B94.jpeg Random information/trivia -Pascal was inspired by the song build our machine. -He's actually a complete redesign of an old canine character that lived in reality 42 and shared the same name. The old Pascal was a clown and could also control ink. He had naturally red eyes but wore a wide variety of contacts as to not scare others away, and had a long tail which he used as a paintbrush. The old Pascal was made sometime in 2015. -He dislikes water. -when he first entered the real world, he was able to alter his height and used this to make himself much taller than he really is to intimidate Vince. He no longer has this ability as when he first returned to the real world after his world's recreation, his entrance was far less forced and he became more stable. -He is extremely flexible. -He is technically an incubus, however in-universe he denies this due to incubi having a bad reputation regarding sexual assault, and Vince has never confirmed it either, due to Bedeviled being a children's show (and having an incubus as the main star might’ve raised some concerns).